wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Expansion ideas
: NOTE: This page is 100% speculation, unless otherwise noted. On expansions: it was stated on an interview (if I remember correctly it was Rob Pardo) that "We have made concepts for this expansion, and we already have enough ideas for 5-6 more". Future World of Warcraft expansions could possibily visit the following undeveloped regions that have enough content for an expansion pack. These ideas are grouped geographically: World of Warcraft: The Great Sea * Related Areas: The Great Sea, The Maelstrom, Nazjatar, Mak'aru, Undermine, Zandalar, Gilneas, and the greater Kul Tiras area of islands. * Related Opposing Forces: Naga, Queen Azshara and her underwater army. Perhaps also an Old God, or the Elemental Lord Neptulon the Tidehunter. * Related Intelligent/Playable Races: Murloc, Pandaren, Goblin, Naga, Worgen, Ogre. * Related Professions: Sailor, Pirate. * Possible New Stuff: Underwater mounts, Underwater Dungeons / Raids GamingSteve's Great Sea Expansion Pack Rumor Great Sea Expansion Idea World of Warcraft: The Emerald Dream * Related Areas: Emerald Dream, Emerald Paradise * Related Opposing Forces: The Nightmare (an Old God) * Related Intelligent/Playable Races: Children of Cenarius, Mountain Giant, Furbolg, Treant, Green Dragons * Nethaera says: "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." World of Warcraft: Northrend * Related Areas: Northrend, housing areas like Azjol-Nerub, Valgarde Hall, Daggercap Bay, Icecrown Glacier, Gundrak, Dragonblight, Drak'Tharon Keep * Related Opposing Forces: Arthas and the Scourge, the Faceless Ones and their master, probably an Old God. * Related Intelligent/Playable Races: Tuskarr, Nerubian, Polar Furbolg, Ice Trolls World of Warcraft: Wars with the Old Gods * Related Areas: Underground Azeroth. * Related Opposing Forces: Old Gods (three remain). * Related Intelligent/Playable Races: Centaur, Earthen, Trogg, Giant, Kobold, Elemental. This expansion was called "Rise of the Old Gods", but this name doesn't make sense according to the lore; if the Old Gods rise, the world would be torn apart. So "Wars with the Old Gods" seems more appropriate. World of Warcraft: The Elemental Plane * Related Areas: The four layers of the Elemental Plane (The Skywall, Deephome, The Firelands, The Abyssal Maw). * Related Opposing Forces: Elementals. * Related Intelligent/Playable Races: Elementals, Ethereals World of Warcraft: Lost Civilizations * Since the location of Pandaria is unknown, it's really hard to say where Pandaren fit best. Ogres could possibly also feature, as could Harpies. World of Warcraft: War of the Ancients * Related Areas: Ancient Kalimdor before the Sundering. (Accessed via Caverns of Time) * Related Opposing Forces: Highborne, Satyr, Burning Legion, Azotha (primitive Humans) , Ancients. * Related Intelligent/Playable Races: Satyr, Earthen, Furbolgs. Your Ideas * Feel free to join the discussion and share your ideas! Credits Thanks to the many other WoWWiki users who contributed to and (will) bash heads over this page. Thanks also to Blizzard who generated the desire for this page by their cryptic inscrutability. See also * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade for items slated in the first WoW expansion. * Coming Soon for things that are part of Lore or have been discussed, but might be slated for a future expansion. Category:Game Terms Category:Glossary Category:Rumors Category:Burning Crusade hello there